relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
Fujio
Fujio (フジオ) is a supporting character in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation and a special supporting character in Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!. He is one of the four vice presidents of the Debate Club and one of the five debate team leaders. Appearance Fujio has short brown hair and blue eyes. He is usually shown to have a smile unless if he's arguing with Chojiro. Personality While Chojiro and Fujio are best friends, they currently have opposite personalities. Fujio is a more optimistic person and he is very lighthearted and caring on people, including the Debate Club's main character. Chojiro and Fujio often get into arguments with their arguments becoming worse after Monika left the Debate Club to the point where their friendship was broken. Fujio couldn't tolerate his best friend's behavior and temper anymore. When Fujio and the other leaders of the debate team were put into the Kai's Deathcube contraption in Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!, Fujio tried his best to protect everyone. After numerous arguments with Chojiro, Fujio was taunted into tackling Chojiro out of anger and Fujio fell into his demise by Chojiro. During Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus when the Debate Club vice presidents were resurrected and were prepared to be tortured, Fujio was still angry at Chojiro and called out on him for being a murderer. Even when Chojiro was feeling guilt-tripped, Fujio couldn't forgive Chojiro for his actions. History ''Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation By the end of the game, Fujio found the Debate Club's female main character crying in the hallway and tried cheering her up. Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club! The Debate Club's Vice Presidents were soon deleted and later spawned in the Belief Club's current game, ''Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!, as special guests for the Belief Club's Deathcube event and Fujio was one of the special guests. Once the Deathcube game start, Fujio encountered a trap that cut a few of his fingers but he is soon paired with Kotoha. Fujio also heard the Debate Club main character screaming in a room and saved her from buzzsaws that were approaching her from the ground. The Debate Main Character had a leg injury and had arrows in her shoulder. Kotoha and Fujio helped carry the Debate Main Character throughout the booby-trapped cubed maze. Fujio led the small group through the cubed maze of death and used his shoes as trap bait. Fujio found Chojiro's group and returned to get Kotoha and the Debate Club main character to be part of the group. With small groups pairing up, everyone introduced themselves. As the group was making progress, one of the rooms started being gassed with cyanogen chloride and everyone had no choice but do climb down a ladder to a room below but Fujio was the last person in the room and the only one who was affected by the poisonous gas. Once Kai disables the Belief Club main character's player controls, everyone starts to panic. Chojiro and Fujio continued to get into arguments to the point where they get into a fight and Chojiro tossed Fujio into a death-trapped room that crushed Fujio since Fujio was already dying by the poison gas. ''Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus During the invasion in the Literature Club Hub World, Debate Club President Koshiro spawned his four Debate Club Vice Presidents to torture them to keep the Doki Doki Virus running. The Debate Club members were really confused about what's going on in their world with Fujio and Chojiro arguing with each other until Monika shouted at them and explained to them. Then their torture session began. By the time the Literature Club members reach their torture rooms, Koshiro already teleported them away. The next time the Debate Club Vice Presidents are seen are near the end of the game when Kai turned them into Category:Datanoid Avatars to help reduce the cost of the Doki Doki Virus. The Debate Club members and the recaptured Belief Club members as avatars were given the powers of the KaiserFever Deviranger, using unused assets of the Drama Club. The avatars were forced to serve under Kai and fight the Literature Club and Drama Club Digirangers against their own will as they battled in the Deathcube where they once feared. During the final battles, the Literature Club and Drama Club members found the real bodies of the Debate Club members on a table, being tortured painlessly. The avatars protected their real bodies from being interrupted by the Literature Club and Drama Club members until the TeraKaimera was being formed. The Devirangers including the avatars were forced into the TeraKaimera to have their powers be used by the TeraKaimera. After the final battle with Infected Koshiro when the Debate Club Main Characters were freed by Koji and S-Squad Cyber Security Rangers, Koji gave the Debate Club members Drama Club powers in order to demote and delete Infected Koshiro. All available administrators added their votes to defeat Infected Koshiro. During the epilogue in the Nexus dimension (a.k.a. the real world), Kotoha, Debate Main Character, and Fujio stopped by the Literature Club to apologize to them and asked about Monika. The Literature Club members wondered where Chojiro was but Fujio believes Chojiro is just releasing his steam elsewhere off-screen. The Debate Club members also mentioned that the Debate Club is disbanded. Avatar Fujio At some point during the Literature Club Hub World invasion in ''Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, Kai—presumably with Koshiro's permission—created avatars of the Debate Club Vice Presidents as well as Kai's former Belief Club members. These avatars were given the powers of KaiserFever Deviranger with Avatar Fujio having the power of Deviranger ViralBlue (デビレンジャー・バイラルブルー Debirenjā BairaruBurū), with the motto "Maelstrom of the Sea" (海の黒渦団 Umi no Kurouzudan), which controls the viral power of water. Category:Debate Club members Category:Vice Presidents